


Unravel (French translation)

by CuchyLainx



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, Eavesdropping, Insecure!Makoto, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Translation, background rintori, past rinharu - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: Makoto était vraiment content de l’anneau qu’il avait fait faire pour Haru, même s’il était encore un peu nerveux à l’idée de le demander en mariage le lendemain, jour de leur anniversaire. Mais il était aussi plutôt confiant – n’importe quel vrai doute qu’il avait eu auparavant s’était évanoui il y a bien longtemps… Alors, même s’il était un peu nerveux, il était sûr de ce que serait la réponse : oui.Et pourtant, vingt secondes d’une conversation qu’il n’aurait jamais dû entendre réduisit tous ses espoirs en poussière, et Makoto sut que la vie qu’il avait construite avec Haru était sur le point de partir en lambeaux.***Partie Deux : Le reste de la conversation entre Rin et Haru, et les réflexions d’Haru à propos de la façon dont Makoto et lui sont arrivés à ce point de leur relation.





	1. Tirer les ficelles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mildly_obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildly_obsessed/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910851) by [mildly_obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildly_obsessed/pseuds/mildly_obsessed). 



> J'ai commencé à traduire cette fanfiction il y a plus de deux ans et ai failli abandonner à plusieurs reprises, mais...visiblement je suis trop têtu-e pour ça haha. Je l'aime juste trop. Je tiens à préciser que je ne fais pas dans la traduction ultra littérale, j'ai surtout cherché à rendre les sentiments que m'inspirait la fic et à produire un texte français pas trop moche. Mais tout y est!
> 
> Traduction entreprise après l'accord de l'auteur-trice original-e (il y a exactement 720 jours haha).

Notes de l’auteur :

Je suis très excité-e de poster ceci ! C’était amusant à écrire, mais j’ai eu l’impression que ça m’a pris l’éternité de le faire alors que ce sont juste 6200 mots !

Please enjoy :)

Edit : Il va y avoir une deuxième partie qui va, avec un peu de chance, clarifier certaines choses. Mes idées ont été un peu changées par les commentaires que j’ai reçues, et j’ai réalisé que la fanfic n’était pas tout à fait complète.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté jusque-ici !  


* * *

 

Bien qu’aujourd’hui ait été une des journées les plus difficiles qu’il n’ait eues au travail récemment, Makoto ne pouvait s’empêcher de marcher avec entrain. Il avait reçu un appel très spécial le matin-même, lui annonçant que le cadeau d’anniversaire d’Haru était terminé, et il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre de le voir. Cela avait pris longtemps de le choisir, parce que c’était un cadeau extrêmement important, et que Makoto voulait qu’il soit parfait.

Enfin…selon lui, Haru et lui n’avaient jamais été exactement _parfaits_ , mais il voulait vraiment, vraiment que ce cadeau-là le soit.

Lorsqu’il entra dans le magasin de bijoux et qu’il aperçut Mayu-san, la femme qui avait réalisé son anneau sur commande spéciale, il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. 

Elle le salua gaiement et le guida jusqu’au comptoir, d’où elle sortit une petite boite de velours, tout en commentant, alors que Makoto la saisissait avec précaution pour la regarder de plus près :

 

« Tachibana-san, je suis contente que vous soyez ici ! Je suis impatiente de vous la montrer, je pense que vous allez vraiment adorer le rendu final. »

 

La bague était d’une beauté incontestable, la pierre d’abalone sombre scellée au bijou était faiblement illuminée de bleus, de verts et de violets profonds qui se confondaient ensemble comme une nature-morte, imitation de la mer. Makoto pouvait sentir l’eau entre ses mains, et la bague de tungstène autour de la pierre la retenait parfaitement. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que Haru l’apprécierait, mais il espérait en son cœur qu’il la chérirait. 

Makoto remit l’anneau dans la boite en souriant à la vendeuse.

 

« C’est parfait, je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis heureux. »

 

Elle lui rendit son sourire avec un autre, plus brillant encore ; elle était une vraie artisane, et elle était exceptionnellement fière de son travail. Elle le remercia elle aussi, et ils papotèrent pendant qu’elle le reconduisait à la porte.

 

« J’espère que votre partenaire sera enchanté-e de son cadeau », dit-elle, et Makoto entendit les mots qu’elle ne disait pas ; qu’elle savait à quoi allait servir la bague, et quel était le genre de son « partenaire », vu la masculinité de l’anneau.

 

« Je sais qu’il va l’adorer », répondit Makoto, détournant le regard timidement. Il ajouta : « J’espère juste qu’il me dise oui ».

 

« Un jeune homme aussi charmant, aussi beau, qui a consacré tant de temps et d’efforts à la conception de cet anneau ? Comment pourrait-il lui dire non ! ». Elle lui fit un clin d’œil, et Makoto rougit.

 

« Oh non, non, je n’en mérite pas tant… » commença Makoto, mais Mayu-san agita sa main et sourit.

 

« Mais pas du tout. Je suis sûre qu’il sera très heureux. »

 

«  Croisez les doigts pour moi alors ! » fit Makoto avec entrain, et elle émit un petit rire en lui tendant la boîte.

 

« Oh ! Et rappelez-vous d’être prudent avec l’anneau ; la pierre est fragile et pourrait se fendiller si vous le laissez tomber », dit-elle, contournant le comptoir pour accompagner Makoto à la porte. « J’ai appliqué une résine dessus pour être sûr qu’elle soit bien ancrée et moins susceptible de se briser, mais tout de même, essayez de ne pas le laisser tomber sur une surface dure. »

 

« Je ferai attention, et je ferai passer le message », la rassura Makoto, avant de lui dire au revoir de la main et de quitter la boutique avec hâte.

 

Il n’avait plus que dix minutes pour attraper le prochain train, ou il serait bloqué à la station pendant encore trente minutes.

Alors qu’il entrait dans la station, il repensa aux années qu’Haru et lui avaient passées ensemble, et à la force de leur lien, à quel point leur couple était invincible. Il avait eu des doutes pendant très, très longtemps après qu’ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble (la confession soudaine d’Haru s’était produite juste après le départ de Rin pour l’Australie, juste après qu’Haru et lui avaient rompu), mais à présent, il en était sûr ; Haru et lui, c’était pour toujours. Makoto voulait Haru de toutes les façons dont une personne pouvait en vouloir une autre, et il était sûr qu’Haru ressentait la même chose ; il avait vraiment ressenti les efforts qu’Haru avait faits pour montrer à Makoto qu’il était aimé, depuis le jour où il s’était déclaré.

‘Demain’, pensa Makoto, triturant la boîte dans sa poche alors qu’il était assis dans le train. ‘Demain, je lui demanderai de m’épouser.’

 

***

 

Makoto ouvrit silencieusement la porte de l’appartement, sur le point d’appeler Haru avant de se raviser, décidant qu’il pourrait peut-être le surprendre à la place. Il était toujours extatique d’avoir la bague de Haru pour le demander en mariage le lendemain, le jour de leur anniversaire ; il avait tout prévu, et il était satisfait que l’anneau ait été effectivement terminé à temps. Il avait mis tellement longtemps à travailler avec Mayu-san pour que la bague soit parfaite, à se tracasser sur l’ornement, sur le métal et sur le design, qu’il avait presque auto-saboté son plan.

Alors il ferma avec précaution la porte de l’appartement, retira silencieusement ses chaussures et marcha avec légèreté jusqu’à leur chambre. Il entendait la voix de Haru porter jusqu’à l’entrée, et était sur le point d’ouvrir la porte lorsqu’il entendit la voix un peu électronique de Rin : Haru devait être sur Skype. 

 

Makoto hésita, ne sachant pas s’il devait les interrompre pour dire bonjour, lorsqu’il entendit Rin dire : « T’sais… Je pense que…d’une certaine façon… Je t’aime toujours comme je t’aimais au lycée. »

Makoto sentir son corps entier se rigidifier, alors même qu’il voulait le faire bouger. C’était une conversation privée, qui n’était pas faite pour ses oreilles, quelque chose qu’il ne voulait même pas entendre, et il devrait vraiment, absolument, partir ailleurs, peu importe où.

 

« Je pense que moi aussi, » répondit Haru, et le monde entier de Makoto se réduisit au fait qu’il ne pouvait pas prendre d’inspiration, comme si une chape de plomb comprimait son torse tout entier.

 

« Ça t’arrive d’avoir des regrets ? A propos de nous ? » demanda Rin, et le cœur de Makoto redémarra, battant à coups redoublés en même temps que sa gorge se contractait autour du peu de salive qu’il essayait d’avaler.

Tout était silencieux, si silencieux pour ce moment qui lui sembla une éternité infernale, un moment durant lequel Makoto perdit rapidement foi en tout ce qu’il connaissait, un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Le sang de Makoto lui parut se glacer dans ses veines lorsque Haru répondit enfin.

 

« Parfois. »

 

Tout ce qu’il se trouvait autour de Makoto se dissipa en un instant. Il ne pouvait plus rien entendre, il ne pouvait à peine voir, et c’était comme si sa tête débordait d’un liquide trop dense. Il connaissait cette sensation : il était dans l’océan, en train de se noyer, à la merci des vagues.

Il s’éloigna de la porte d’un pas aussi silencieusement qu’il le put, se rendant par automatisme au hall d’entrée pour y remettre ses chaussures. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr en fait s’il faisait du bruit ou pas, parce que ses oreilles sifflaient très fort and le sang battait contre son tympan. Il se rappela à peine de se saisir de ses clefs, mais jugea qu’il avait réussi d’une manière ou d’une autre à quitter l’appartement à peu près silencieusement.

 

Ou, en tout cas, Haru ne le suivait pas.

 

Tout était brumeux autour de lui alors qu’il refermait la porte à clef, collant sa tête contre elle pendant quelques instants avant de se retourner et de parcourir du regard le passage couvert. Il commença à marcher, sans vraiment remarquer quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit autour de lui. Il se cogna contre des trucs, sans vraiment le sentir. Peut-être avait-il renversé une poubelle. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait plus rien. 

C’était comme si quelqu’un l’avait vidé de tout son sang.

Ses insécurités venaient juste d’être totalement dévoilées et dépecées au grand jour. Toutes ces choses qui avait macéré à l’arrière de son esprit remontaient, comme par exemple qu’il avait été le second choix de Haru depuis que Rin était parti dans le circuit compétitif en Australie, que Haru aurait été bien mieux avec Rin, bien plus heureux avec Rin, que Haru regrettait sa relation avec Makoto, que Haru n’aimait pas vraiment Makoto, en tout cas pas de la façon dont il avait aimé Rin, parce qu’ils avaient été si intenses, tous les deux, et que Haru ne lui avait jamais montré quelque chose comme ça, parce qu’il n’avait jamais inspiré Haru de cette façon, qu’il n’était pas ce que Haru voulait vraiment…

Il réussit à se trainer jusqu’à un parc avant de s’effondrer sur un banc, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, et tentant juste de respirer, de rendre son sens à un monde qui s’écroulait. Tout cette situation confirmait des doutes qu’il pensait avoir surmontés ; à peine vingt minutes auparavant, il avait été certain que Haru l’épouserait. Qu’il voudrait l’épouser. Qu’il voudrait passer le reste de sa vie avec Makoto. Qu’il aimait Makoto.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ? Comment un changement pareil avait-il pu se produire, juste à cause de quelques mots qu’il n’était pas censés avoir jamais pu entendre ?

Makoto ferma ses yeux avec force, et ses pensées explosèrent dans une frénésie de doute et de douleur.

D’une certaine façon, il l’avait toujours su. Rin avait été le premier amour de Haru, et leur relation avait été un tourbillon de passion, avait été le monde pour eux durant trois mois, avant que Rin ne parte. Makoto se rappelait parfaitement comment son cœur s’était brisé alors qu’il voyait son meilleur ami – et son propre premier amour – tomber follement amoureux de quelqu’un qui avait toujours fait brûler quelque chose en Haru que Makoto n’avait jamais vu auparavant. 

La réalité de Makoto s’effondra un peu plus autour de lui lorsqu’il réalisa, et pas pour la première fois, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, qu’il ne serait jamais – qu’il ne pourrait jamais être – ce que Rin avait été pour Haru. Il ne pourrait jamais être celui qui ferait briller son âme.

Makoto était tellement stupide, tellement égoïste, d’avoir jamais pensé que Haru pourrait un jour, réellement, vraiment, être heureux avec lui, qu’il pourrait se satisfaire de passer le reste de sa vie avec Makoto. L’ennuyant, le fade, le terne Makoto. Pourquoi quelqu’un choisirait ça à la place de l’éclat de Rin ? Qu’offrait-il même vraiment à Haru ?

Il avait la réponse à cette dernière question, pourtant. Il était la stabilité, la sécurité pour Haru…et il n’était rien de plus.

Makoto prit une grande inspiration, la retint aussi longtemps qu’il le put, et frotta son visage dans ses mains alors qu’il la relâchait avec rudesse.  

Il avait besoin de faire une pause, là. De prendre un moment pour respirer. Ses pensées commençaient à prendre des proportions incontrôlables, et ses insécurités le dévoraient vivant. Les pensées qu’il avait n’étaient pas vraies. Elles ne pouvaient l’être. Haru avait choisi de rester au Japon, était venu voir Makoto le premier, lui avait déclaré ses sentiments, et ils avaient été ensemble pendant six ans. Tout cela ne pouvait avoir été pour rien.

Mais Haru aimait toujours Rin, d’une certaine façon. Haru avait des regrets. Il n’avait pas répondu à Rin avec un « non » ferme, mais il lui avait _dit_ qu’il regrettait…quelque chose, et instinctivement Makoto savait que le vrai regret de Haru était de ne pas avoir suivi Rin en Australie.

Ces dernières réflexions étaient des choses que Makoto avaient toujours suspectées, mais cette année, il avait commencé à espérer. Il s’était convaincu que peut-être ses craintes à propos des sentiments de Haru pour Rin n’étaient pas fondées, et il avait commencé à avoir le sentiment que Haru le voulait sincèrement, lui. Makoto s’était senti tellement sûr de cela qu’il était à présent assis là avec un anneau dans sa poche destiné à demander à Haru s’il voulait passer le reste de leurs vies ensemble, et il sentait la petite boite le brûler à travers ses vêtements.

Makoto s’adossa au banc, regardant le crépuscule avant de fermer les yeux. 

Ce serait prendre la mauvaise décision que de demander la main de Haru. Il pouvait le voir clairement à présent ; il le demanderait en mariage, et Haru dirait oui parce qu’il ne voudrait pas blesser Makoto, et après il serait pris au piège dans cette relation qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment pendant que son cœur battrait au côté de Rin sur un autre continent. Makoto pourrait-il vraiment se supporter, et vivre une vie avec Haru tout en sachant que ce n’était pas vraiment auprès de lui que devrait être le jeune homme ?

Non, Makoto devait faire ce qu’il était juste de faire. Le bonheur de Haru dépendait de lui à présent, et pas dans le sens où c’était à lui de rendre Haru heureux ; plutôt dans le sens où il devait le laisser partir, pour qu’il puisse partir à la recherche du vrai bonheur. Au final, Makoto devait abandonner son rêve d’être avec lui.

C’était ça, la réalité.

Il se sentait indéniablement vide, après avoir conclu cela, comme si quelqu’un avait pris tout ce qu’il y avait en lui et l’avait simplement fait disparaître. Son espoir, son futur, son cœur, tout cela, c’était comme s’ils avaient juste…disparu. Il ne se sentait pas lourd, mais il ne se sentait pas non plus léger. Il sentait simplement comme s’il n’était plus rien du tout.

_‘Haru, pourquoi ne me l’as-tu jamais dit ? Pourquoi t’es-tu contenté de moi ?’_

Son esprit se vida, et il resta assis un long moment, n’existant plus que dans un monde de néant. Il s’imagina qu’il expérimentait là ce qui serait une vie sans Haru, et il pouvait sentir la folie sournoise comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de lui. 

Son téléphone vibra, le ramenant brutalement au présent. C’était un message.

Haru : _‘Où es-tu ?’_

 

Makoto referma son téléphone et mordilla sa lèvre. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ouvrit à nouveau son téléphone, et le fixa du regard pendant un long moment.

 

Envoyé : ‘ _Shimura-san a insisté pour qu’on sorte boire, tu sais à quel point il est insistant parfois ! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m’attendre, tu as entrainement tôt demain.’_

 

(Il se dit que ce petit mensonge à demi-mots n’était rien par rapport aux autres dont il s’était convaincu pendant toute leur relation.)

 

A sa grande surprise, le téléphone vibra à nouveau ; d’habitude Haru aurait accepté son message de facto.

 

Haru : _‘Je vais t’attendre. Rentre vite à la maison.’_

 

Tout son être serait normalement réchauffé à la lecture d’une telle réponse, mais c’est une intense crainte qui glaça ses os à la place.

 

Brouillon : _‘Non.’_

Supprimé.

Envoyé : _‘Non, vraiment, on risque de terminer tard ! Je te verrai demain, je sors du boulot tôt pour notre dîner !’_

 

Haru : _‘Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?’_

 

Makoto avait envie de pleurer. Forcément, forcément ! La seule fois où il aurait voulu qu’Haru le lâche, ce dernier s’accrochait.

 

Envoyé : _‘Tout va bien, on a juste eu une longue journée. Maki-chan a eu une crise, et c’était dur pour nous tous. Ca a sans doute bien gâché ses progrès pour s’habituer à l’eau, on va devoir repartir de loin.’_

 

Au moins, ça c’était vrai. Une de ses étudiants handicapés avait eu un problème vers la mi-après-midi, et ils avaient dû déployer beaucoup d’effort pour le résoudre. Makoto en était sorti sincèrement épuisé, malgré son excitation à propos de la bague de Haru.

 

Une fois de plus, son téléphone vibra.

 

Haru : _‘Rentre vite à la maison.’_

 

Makoto n’arriva pas à se forcer à répondre, parce que « la maison » était à cet instant le dernier endroit où il voulait être.

 

Il regarda l’heure et vit qu’il était déjà passé huit heures. Merde, pas étonnant que Haru ait envoyé un message ; Makoto aurait dû rentrer deux heures et demie plus tôt.

 

Il esquissa un pâle sourire, ému face à l’inquiétude de Haru malgré tout, et il se dit, peut-être que même s’il n’était pas ce qui était le mieux pour Haru, il pourrait peut-être s’accrocher à cette vie précieuse, si précieuse, qu’ils avaient construite ensemble.

 

Il pourrait continuer à vivre dans ce rêve, même si c’était un mensonge de la part de Haru.

 

Makoto poussa un profond soupir et se leva. Il avait besoin de marcher, de bouger, de réfléchir vraiment à ce qu’il devait faire de cette conversation qu’il avait entendue par hasard un peu plus tôt, parce qu’en avoir connaissance était lourd de conséquences, tout comme la décision qu’il prendrait après ça.

 

Mais ils avaient été heureux, non ? Lui et Haru, pendant ces six dernières années… n’avaient-ils pas été heureux ? Ou au moins confortables ? Ils s’en sortaient bien.

 

Ou alors c’était juste Makoto qui le pensait? Est-ce que ça n’avait toujours été que Makoto ? Même si Haru avait été celui qui s’était déclaré, Makoto savait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment été subtil à propos de ses sentiments. Il n’avait été qu’un fantôme, un sourire feint sur le visage, pendant toute la période où Haru et Rin étaient sortis ensemble, et il savait déjà à ce moment-là que Haru avait tout de suite compris. Peut-être que Haru avait juste décidé de sacrifier son bonheur pour Makoto, en faisant cette fausse déclaration.

 

Haru avait sacrifié son bonheur pour lui, et Makoto était en train de réaliser avec horreur et révulsion que c’était…c’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas la force de faire pour Haru maintenant.

 

Mais même alors qu’il pensait à la possibilité – non, à la réalité – que Haru puisse être plus heureux avec Rin (Rin, qui arrivait à allumer cette flamme dans le cœur de Haru, qui le faisait briller comme il avait toujours été destiné à briller… Mon Dieu, Makoto était tellement, tellement stupide), la perspective de perdre Haru rendait son âme malade. Imaginer une vie où il se réveillerait seul, ou en face du visage de quelqu’un d’autre, c’était comme imaginer une non-vie, comme imaginer une condamnation à mort. Penser à ça, c’était comme être coincé dans un cauchemar éveillé.

 

(D’une certaine façon, toute cette soirée n’avait été qu’un cauchemar éveillé.)

 

Et malgré ça…il se disait qu’il n’avait pas ce qu’il fallait en lui pour laisser Haru partir.

 

Et puis il y avait toujours le fait qu’il n’avait même pas encore parlé de tout ça à Haru, et que peut-être il réagissait de façon excessive. Peut-être qu’Haru n’était pas si malheureux avec lui, qu’il ne se sentait pas piégé comme Makoto l’imaginait. Peut-être qu’il était satisfait.

 

_‘Mais il serait plus heureux avec Rin. Il l’aime toujours. Il a des regrets. Il me regrette, moi.’_

 

L’estomac de Makoto grogna violemment, et il réalisa qu’il avait faim. Il sortit du parc et se dirigea vers une supérette pour trouver quelque chose à manger, parce que même s’il avait l’impression qu’il allait bientôt vomir, il avait assisté à assez de cours sur la santé pour savoir que sauter un repas le rendrait vraiment physiquement malade.

 

Il acheta des pains au lait, ce qui n’était pas exactement la chose la plus nutritive au monde, mais qui était par contre la seule chose qu’il pensait pouvoir supporter. Il mangea lentement, et n’en sentit pas le goût. Sa tête était tour à tour noyée et submergée de pensées, ou totalement vide. Il pensa vaguement que cela était peut-être une sorte de choc émotionnel.

 

Il repartit au parc, et s’assit sur un autre banc. La nuit s’était installée, et l’air se rafraichissait ; c’était l’air du soir qui refroidissait les rues après un jour chaud. Il se rendait compte qu’il faisait froid, mais il ne le sentait pas vraiment. Il regarda l’heure.

 

Neuf heures pile. L’heure où normalement Haru se préparait pour aller au lit.

 

Makoto ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

 

Il sortit de sa poche la petite boite de velours avec la bague, l’ouvrit et la fixa durement du regard, comme si elle détenait les réponses qu’il cherchait. Elle était vraiment magnifique, mais elle restait également silencieuse ; elle n’offrait à Makoto ni consolation ni solution.

 

Il referma la boite.

 

Il ne la donnerait pas à Haru.

 

Il prit une décision éclair : il ne demanderait jamais Haru en mariage, pour qu’il ait toujours la possibilité de partir. Il avait prévu de l’enlever pour l’emmener à Shibuya, pour rendre leur mariage aussi légal que possible, mais il ne ferait pas subir ça à Haru, pas après tout ça.

 

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Haru de son plein gré non plus. Il était trop égoïste, et il savait qu’il resterait jusqu’à ce qu’Haru lui dise de partir. Il voulait le bonheur de Haru, mais il voulait aussi Haru lui-même, et sans doute, ils avaient été assez heureux ensemble pour faire ça, non ? Peut-être ?

 

Bon sang, Makoto était vraiment égoïste. Il savait, au plus profond de lui, que Haru ne le quitterait pas, parce qu’en vérité, le perdre le briserait irrévocablement. Ce serait donc à Makoto de le quitter, pour qu’Haru ne soit pas ravagé par la culpabilité, et même s’il se sentait comme une merde rien que d’y penser, il savait qu’il ne pourrait juste pas le faire.

 

Mais il devrait, mon dieu, il devrait juste le quitter. Arrêter ce cirque, laisser partir Haru. Le laisser être libre. Il serait libre avec Rin.

 

Avec Makoto, il était enchainé. 

 

Non. Non, ce n’était pas bien, ce n’était pas juste qu’Haru soit piégé quelque part, par qui que ce soit.

 

Il pourrait laisser partir Haru. Il allait… Il allait retourner à la maison, tout de suite, et dire à Haru qu’il devrait aller rendre visite à Rin, et il prétendrait qu’il devrait aller au travail, il trouverait une excuse, quelque chose, n’importe quoi, qui fasse qu’il ne pourrait pas venir avec lui, et les semaines avant le voyage, Makoto candidaterait pour des postes dans d’autres villes – ses enfants au centre lui manqueraient, mais il aurait besoin d’une vraie séparation, oui, d’une vraie rupture  – et puis du coup il préparerait ses affaires pendant qu’Haru serait parti, pour que quand il revienne Makoto soit parti – mais bien sûr, Makoto laisserait sa part du loyer jusqu’à ce que leur bail soit fini, pour qu’Haru n’ai pas de mal à le payer, Makoto avait assez d’économies pour ça – et pendant son voyage, Haru se serait rabiboché avec Rin, et ils se remettraient ensemble, comme ils auraient dû l’être dès le départ, et ce serait…

 

Attendez, mais c’est quoi ce bordel ? Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce genre de plans ? Ca ne marcherait jamais. Makoto était sans aucun doute en train de perdre la boule à cause de ça, il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir depuis qu’il avait entendu ses pires craintes jaillir de la bouche d’Haru – mais il n’arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Son monde entier avait été mis sens dessus dessous en quelques minutes, et tout paraissait impossible. C’était d’ailleurs le seul mot qui pouvait vraiment décrire cette situation : impossible.

 

C’était impossible de partir. C’était impossible de laisser Haru partir. C’était impossible de garder Haru pour lui tout seul. C’était impossible que Haru soit vraiment heureux tant qu’il était avec Makoto. C’était impossible pour Makoto de continuer à vivre dans ce mensonge. C’était impossible pour lui de prétendre qu’il n’avait jamais surpris cette conversation. C’était impossible de retourner à la maison. C’était impossible de ne pas y retourner.

 

Il se leva et prit une grande inspiration, avant de rentrer, lentement, lentement, à la maison. Ses pieds lui paraissaient aussi lourds que du plomb alors qu’il grimpait les dernières marches jusqu’à leur porte, et il hésita avant de mettre sa clef dans la serrure, déglutissant avec peine et se demandant s’il ne devrait pas plutôt aller à l’hôtel. Il avait toujours l’impression d’être dans l’impasse, et il avait honnêtement peur qu’il n’éclate en sanglots s’il regardait dans les yeux d’Haru.

 

Il devait se calmer. Il devait arrêter de réagir comme ça. Il réagissait, pensait, agissait de façon excessive. Il appuya sa tête contre la porte, et prit plusieurs longues inspirations, comme il l’enseignait à ses enfants du centre quand ils paniquaient. Un instant plus tard, il ouvrit la porte.

 

Et, bon sang, la lumière de la chambre était allumée, et Haru était sur le canapé, enroulé dans une couverture, regardant, comme on aurait pu s’y attendre, un documentaire à propos de l’océan.

 

Tout était si normal que Makoto dut réprimer ses larmes alors qu’il annonçait : « C’est moi ! »

 

Il avait vraiment eu l’intention de saluer Haru convenablement, mais même voir le dos de sa tête par-dessus le bord du canapé l’avait soudainement dévasté. Il courut à la salle de bain, comme le lâche qu’il était, avant même que Haru n’ait la chance de lui répondre.

 

Makoto s’adossa à la porte, se laissant glisser au sol et se sentant totalement perdu. Pourquoi, pourquoi Haru avait-il ressenti le besoin de l’attendre, ce soir d’entre tous les soirs ? Makoto avait juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour se remettre, pour réfléchir, et là tout de suite il ne pouvait même pas regarder le regarder en face. La vue de sa silhouette sur le canapé avait serré sa gorge de larmes, et, bon sang, maintenant elles roulaient sur ses joues.

 

A peine trente secondes plus tard, on frappait à la porte de la salle de bain.

 

« Makoto ? Ça va ? »

 

Makoto couvrit précipitamment sa bouche de sa main et ravala le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Il se rendit compte qu’il mettait trop longtemps à répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

 

« Makoto ? »

 

Makoto ferma les yeux, enleva sa main de sa bouche, et prit une grande inspiration.

 

« Je vais bien ! J’ai juste un peu trop bu, mais ça va. Va donc au lit, j’arrive dans pas longtemps. » Makoto était surpris que sa voix ne se soit pas cassée, mais il savait que Haru entendrait quand même à quel point il était bouleversé. La seule chose qu’il pouvait espérer, c’était que Haru, miraculeusement, mettrait ça sur le compte de Makoto étant – prétendument – saoul.

 

Quand il sentit une pression dans son dos (Haru en train d’essayer d’ouvrir la porte), il sut qu’il n’aurait pas cette chance.

 

« Makoto, laisse-moi entrer. » fit Haru d’une voix ferme mais teintée de confusion et d’urgence.

 

Voilà, Makoto ne pouvait en supporter plus. Tout le rattrapait d’un coup, sa vie avec Haru allait prendre fin, il n’y aurait pas de solution à tout ça, à quoi est-ce qu’il pensait, une putain de bague, pourquoi est-ce qu’il voulait le demander en mariage, il allait le coincer avec lui – Haru l’aimait, ils s’aimaient, c’était réel, tout ça ne pouvait pas n’être qu’un mensonge – Haru ne serait jamais libre avec lui…

 

Makoto éclata en sanglots qui secouèrent tout son corps alors qu’il enfouissait son visage dans ses genoux.

 

« Makoto ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?! Laisse-moi entrer ! »

 

Makoto rampa jusqu’au mur en face de la porte, et se renversa sur le flan, jambes et bras incapables de le soutenir face aux vagues de chagrin qui le submergeaient.

 

La porte s’ouvrit d’un coup, et Makoto eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu’il sentit les mains de Haru le retourner et le guider dans ses bras. Il essaya de se dégager, parce que le contact avec Haru était comme du feu et de la glace et de l’amour et de la douleur et c’était trop, tout était trop, mais Haru le maintint contre lui, l’empêchant de bouger même d’un millimètre.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu es blessé ? » l’implora Haru, et maintenant Makoto percevait vraiment le désespoir dans sa voix.

 

Cela apaisa quelque chose en lui, et il retrouva le contrôle de ses poumons.

 

« C’est…c’est juste une mau-mauvaise journée », murmura Makoto à travers ses larmes, et il sentit Haru resserrer son étreinte avec de le relâcher un peu. Makoto regardait tout autour, sauf vers Haru.  

 

« C’est plus qu’une ‘’mauvaise journée’’, ça », répondit Haru, essuyant de son pouce les larmes de Makoto, même si elles continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

 

Makoto aurait voulu qu’il puisse faire en sorte, d’une manière ou d’une autre, que Haru ne le connaisse pas si bien, qu’il ne puisse pas lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Mais, puisqu’il savait que c’était impossible, il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises et fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser : il garda le silence.

 

Haru poussa un gros soupir et releva Makoto du sol. Ce dernier avait arrêté de pleurer, et même si son corps était toujours instable, il repoussa gentiment Haru pour aller au lavabo, et il en agrippa férocement les bords.

 

« Je vais bien », réitéra-t-il.

 

« C’est faux », répondit Haru, qui vint derrière Makoto et posa son front contre son dos. Il y eut une pause, puis il reprit, « Et tu as menti, tu n’es pas allé boire. Tu ne sens pas l’alcool. Alors dis-moi la vérité. »

 

Makoto tourna le robinet et s’aspergea le visage d’eau froide, se dérobant au contact d’Haru et nettoyant le sel de ses joues dans une tentative de regagner ses esprits. Il tenta de regarder dans le miroir, mais quand son regard croisa celui d’Haru les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. Il regarda donc le sol, tout en sachant qu’Haru l’avait surpris, et que ce n’était qu’une question de secondes avant qu’il ne comprenne.

 

Et là, comme si sa vie était soudainement devenue un film de série B, il vit la boite de sa bague sur le sol, là où elle était tombée de sa poche quand il s’était effondré.

 

Il sentit le sang refluer de son visage, et sans réfléchir il plongea au sol et récupéra la boite, essayant maladroitement de la fourrer dans sa poche avec des doigts qui ne répondaient plus vraiment et de repousser Haru en même temps. Mais Haru ne se laissa pas faire, il lui agrippa fermement le bras avant qu’il ne puisse renfoncer la bague dans sa poche, pesant de tout son poids contre lui pour le plaquer contre le lavabo pendant qu’il forçait sa main en l’air, dévoilant la boite.

 

Makoto se retrouva bouche-bée devant Haru, parce que la dernière fois que celui-ci avait utilisé la force contre lui avait été la seule et unique fois où ils s’étaient disputés, quand ils étaient encore au lycée. Les yeux rivés sur Haru, il sentit l’angoisse l’envahir quand il vit que ses yeux s’écarquillaient alors qu’Haru reconnaissait le nom du joailler blasonné sur la boîte.

 

« C’est… »

 

« C’est rien du tout ! » lâcha Makoto, qui avait la gorge nouée et l’impression qu’il allait peut-être se remettre à pleurer. « Juste… Oublie que tu l’as vue. S’il te plait, juste… »

Sa voix se brisa alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

 

L’expression d’Haru était totalement indéchiffrable, ce qui était très rare pour Makoto, mais à cet instant précis tout ce qu’il voulait était rembobiner cette journée et repartir au moment où il était en train de parler avec Mayu-san au magasin, de revenir dans le temps et de se faire rester là assez longtemps pour rater le train, pour qu’il ne puisse jamais entendre Haru et Rin s’avouer qu’ils s’aimaient toujours, qu’ils avaient des regrets. 

 

Mais c’était impossible, et il était là, maintenant, en train de perdre pied dans leur salle de bain avec son idiotie suprême mise au jour sous la forme d’une petite boite contenant une bague symbolisant une vie qui n’existerait jamais. Makoto s’affaissa, soudainement trop fatigué pour gérer quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait plus être éveillé ; il avait trop mal.

 

« Est-ce que c’est…pour moi ? » demanda Haru, récupérant la boite des doigts mous de Makoto. Sa voix était tendre, un peu haletante mais impérieuse.

 

Makoto ne pouvait qu’hocher la tête, totalement stupéfié dans sa douleur, alors qu’Haru ouvrait la boite.

 

‘ _La bague est fragile, exactement comme nous_ ’, pensa mollement Makoto, son corps de plus en plus engourdi.

 

Il l’entendit prendre une brusque inspiration, et il se dit que c’était sympa qu’Haru la trouve belle aussi, même si Makoto ne le laisserait pas la garder. Makoto ferma les yeux et voulut juste, de toute son âme, s’appuyer contre Haru et ressentir son contact, juste une dernière fois.

 

Il entendit la boite se refermer avec un petit claquement, puis Haru prit sa main. Makoto ouvrit les yeux et les garda fixés sur le sol, alors même qu’Haru le guidait jusqu’à leur chambre et l’asseyait sur leur lit. Son esprit, bizarrement, était totalement vide, comme s’il avait vidé tout ce qu’il avait en lui pendant ses heures d’inquiétude et de conflit intérieur, et, que, à présent, à la dernière minute, il n’avait plus rien à montrer.

 

Il referma les yeux, et entendit Haru trafiquer quelque chose quelque part, pour faire dieu-sait-quoi. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, et seulement sur sa respiration, parce que c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire en face de ce cauchemar.

 

Il sentit la présence d’Haru devant lui, de manière instinctive, comme c’était toujours le cas quand il était question d’Haru.

 

« Makoto, ouvre les yeux. »

 

Bien qu’ils semblent peser une tonne, il le fit.

 

Et devant lui se trouvait Haru, agenouillé devant lui avec sa propre petite boite en velours grande ouverte, montrant une bande d’argent avec une magnifique gravure de deux mains tenant un cœur.

 

Makoto n’arrivait plus à respirer.

 

« J’ai parlé de nous à ma mère », commença Haru, marquant une petite pause avant de continuer. « Elle m’a dit qu’elle comprenait, et qu’elle s’était toujours dit que si j’avais été une fille, toi et moi nous nous serions mariés, que nous aurions eu une famille ensemble. Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais que tu sois un membre de ma famille, elle m’a dit d’aller chercher les papiers pour l’adoption. Mais… Je savais que tu ne voudrais jamais quitter tes parents. Alors, je veux aller à Shibuya. Mais d’abord j’ai besoin que tu me répondes. »

 

Haru s’arrêta de nouveau, prit une grande inspiration, et Makoto souhaita ardemment qu’il ne soit pas sur le point de poser la question qui pourrait bien détruire la volonté qu’il avait de rendre sa liberté à Haru.

 

« Makoto, veux-tu m’épou…»

 

Makoto le stoppa de la seule manière qu’il put. Il se pencha et l’embrassa, savourant le doux contact de leurs lèvres pour la dernière fois. Lorsqu’il se retira, les yeux d’Haru brillaient, et la joie avait envahi ses traits. De la joie comme Makoto n’en avait vue depuis longtemps.

 

« Est-ce un oui ? » demanda Haru en sortant cette magnifique, sublime bague de sa boite et en prenant la main gauche de Makoto dans la sienne.

 

Makoto détourna son visage et serra le poing de sa main gauche, incapable de regarder Haru alors qu’il lui répondait.

 

« C’est un non », murmura-t-il, et il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains alors que des larmes brûlantes gonflaient à nouveau dans ses yeux. « Je ne peux pas. »

 

Il y eut un long moment de silence, et Makoto pouvait sentir toute la douleur, la confusion et le choc qui émanaient d’Haru.

 

Il entendit sa respiration se bloquer violemment, avant qu’il ne chuchote : « Mais pourquoi ? » 

 

Ces deux mots semblaient si fragiles, et Makoto savait qu’il allait tout briser avec sa réponse.

 

« Je ne peux pas t’épouser, Haru. Je ne peux pas t’attacher à moi comme ça quand tu… »

La voix de Makoto craqua, mais il déglutit avec force et continua.

« Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester avec moi alors que tu es toujours amoureux de Rin, alors que tu regrettes de ne pas l’avoir suivi. »

 

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis en train de te demande de m’épouser, je ne veux pas et je n’aime pas R… »

 

« Je t’ai entendu ! » cria Makoto, surprenant à la fois lui-même et Haru de la force de sa voix. « Sur Skype, avec Rin. Tu…tu… Ca a toujours été lui, hein ? »

Makoto n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter de parler après avoir dit ça, les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche alors même qu’il se sentait étranglé.

« Il… Il te rendra heureux, Haru, bien plus heureux que je ne le pourrais jamais. Tu parais toujours plus vivant quand tu es avec lui, et je sais que ne pas l’avoir suivi en Australie est ton plus grand regret, mais on peut réparer cette erreur, je peux… Je peux renoncer à toi, d’une façon ou d’une autre, je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas t’épouser alors que ce n’est pas moi que tu veux vraim… »

 

« Arrête. »

 

Makoto releva la tête, parce que même si Haru n’avait pas élevé la voix, son ton était ferme et indiscutable. 

 

« Makoto, aujourd’hui Rin m’a annoncé qu’il allait demander Nitori-kun en mariage le mois prochain, et je lui ai montré ta bague. Nous avons parlé un peu de ce qu’il s’était passé entre nous, et… Qu’est-ce que tu as entendu, exactement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois à ces putains de trucs qui sont putain d’horrible ? Comment est-ce que tu peux penser que… »

 

Makoto percevait la douleur dans sa voix, par la façon qu’il avait de jurer comme il le faisait rarement, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer.

 

« Tu lui as dit que tu l’aimais toujours », l’interrompit Makoto. « Il t’a demandé si tu avais des regrets à propos de votre relation, et tu lui as dit que oui. Alors ne me mens pas maintenant, Haru, s’il te plait, je ne le supporterai pas… »

 

Il se tut alors qu’Haru comprenait soudain ce qu’il se passait, et se figea lorsqu’il mit de côté la bague et prit les mains de Makoto dans les siennes.

 

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Rin et moi on a rompu ? » demanda Haru.

 

« Parce qu’il est parti en Australie, et que tu es resté au Japon. »

 

Haru secoua la tête.

 

« Pas exactement », dit-il, et il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un moment avant de reprendre : « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas partir ? Et pourquoi il a choisi de ne pas rester ici ? »

 

Makoto cligna des yeux, confus. « Parce que…tu n’aimes pas le changement. Et Rin avait la super opportunité de cette université en Australie. »

 

« Non », rétorqua Haru fermement. « Je suis resté au Japon parce que c’était là où tu étais, et il est parti parce qu’il savait que Nitori-kun le suivrait. »

 

Makoto le fixa du regard, réduit au silence à son tour. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, alors qu’Haru attendait qu’il absorbe assez l’information pour pouvoir répondre.

 

« Mais…mais… Tu étais si amoureux de lui ! Je t’ai à peine vu pendant tout le temps où vous sortiez ensemble, et c’est toujours lui qui allumait la flamme en toi… »

 

« Pas exactement », répéta Haru, mais Makoto était perdu.

 

Il pouvait voir la détermination et la résolution dans les yeux de Haru, cependant, alors que ce dernier reprenait :

 

« Rin est comme…mon feu ; il est lumineux, magnifique, et il me donne envie d’essayer. Mais Makoto, toi, tu es mon eau – ma paix, ma joie, mon centre, et bien plus magnifique que le feu ne pourrait jamais être. Je choisirai toujours l’eau. Je te choisirai toujours toi, toujours. »

 

Makoto relâcha une longue expiration tremblante ; il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout le petit discours d’Haru, et il sentit un éclat de rire naître dans son ventre – il venait du soulagement qu’il ressentait.

 

Ses doutes n’étaient pas partis, mais Haru, à sa propre – maladroite, adorable – manière, venait juste de dire à Makoto qu’il était tout pour lui ; qu’il était son eau. Venant d’Haru, c’était la plus grande déclaration d’amour que quiconque ne pourrait jamais donner, et Makoto plongea son regard dans le sien, sans barrière, et n’y vit aucun mensonge.

 

Cette vie, avec Makoto, était celle qu’Haru avait choisie, et celle qu’il choisirait toujours. C’était celle qui le rendrait le plus heureux, parce que si Makoto était vraiment l’eau pour Haru, alors il savait que Rin ne pourrait jamais le rendre plus heureux que lui.

 

« Et Rin ? », demanda Makoto, et Haru fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne s’est pas battu pour toi ? »

 

« Parce qu’il ne le voulait pas, et franchement je ne voulais pas non plus qu’il le fasse », répondit Haru, comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Nitori-kun est son eau à lui, et tu étais celui que je voulais. »

 

Makoto rit à nouveau, parce que tout terminait toujours en métaphores aquatiques avec Haru. Lorsque son rire se dissipa, il sourit, et tendit sa main gauche.

 

« Redemande-moi », murmura-t-il, et Haru lui adressa un de ses adorables petits sourires.

 

« Tachibana Makoto, veux-tu m’épouser ? »

 

Le sourire de Makoto s’agrandit, un sourire heureux, triste, soulagé et épuisé.

 

« Oui », répondit-il.

 

Haru glissa la bague à son doigt, et se pencha pour embrasser le soupir qui s’échappait des lèvres de Makoto. Il se recula après un long moment, et tendit sa main gauche pour montrer que là, à son annulaire, il y avait la bague que Makoto avait prévu de lui donner.

 

« Tu peux me poser la question, aussi, si tu veux, mais j’ai déjà dit oui. Désolé. »

 

Makoto éclata de rire, prit Haru dans ses bras et posa intimement la tête sur son épaule alors qu’il luttait pour que ses tremblements ne passent pas de ceux du rire à ceux des larmes. Haru fit encore mieux que lui, il le repoussa pour pouvoir grimper sur ses genoux, à cheval sur sa taille.

 

« Demain », dit Haru d’une voix posée. « J’allais te demander en mariage demain. Nous serions allés dîner, et puis je t’aurais emmené au parc avec la mare. Tu aurais dit oui, et je t’aurais ramené à la maison et je t’aurais fait l’amour jusqu’à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher le lendemain. »

 

« On peut toujours faire ça », répondit Makoto avec un sourire. « Mais il faudra que je te demande en mariage aussi, alors. J’avais prévu de le faire, tu sais, exactement pareil que toi-même en fait. »

 

« Je n’enlève pas ma bague », fit Haru, et Makoto referma un peu plus ses bras autour de lui pendant un instant.

 

« Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche, les demandes en mariage, Haru-chan. En plus, si tu nages avec, tu risques de la perdre. »

 

« Je la collerai à ma main », dit-il d’un ton pince-sans-rire, et Makoto était tellement content d’être là en train de rire à cause de l’humour bizarre d’Haru au lieu d’être en train de préparer sa valise.

 

Il réalisa, tout d’un coup, à quel point il avait été stupide pendant toute la soirée, et il rougit, honteux, cachant son visage dans l’épaule d’Haru.

 

« Je suis désolé d’avoir douté de toi », dit-il, tout bas.

 

« Hmm », se contenta de répondre Haru, caressant le dos de Makoto de haut en bas. « Je t’aime », déclara-t-il, et Makoto fut envahi de chaleur et de joie, se laissant tomber sur le lit et entrainant Haru avec lui.

 

Haru le disait rarement, mais comme à chaque fois qu’il le faisait, Makoto était empli par une pure et céleste allégresse.

 

« Je t’aime encore plus », répondit Makoto pour le taquiner. Il sentit le corps de Haru vibrer au-dessus de lui alors qu’il pouffait de rire.

 

« On va dire qu’on est à égalité. »

 

« Okay. »

 

Ils restèrent allongés au calme pendant un long moment. Les seuls bruits de fond étaient ceux de la ville et de leurs respirations.

 

Makoto sentait bien qu’il était en train de s’endormir, apaisé et heureux, avec le poids solide et réconfortant du corps d’Haru sur le sien qu’il était sûr de pouvoir garder à présent.

 

Il était son eau, et ils resteraient ensemble pour toujours.

 

* * *

Notes de l’auteur :

La bague de Makoto pour Haru

<https://www.forevermetals.com/shell-rings>

 

La bague de Haru pour Makoto

<https://www.forevermetals.com/claddagh-rings-for-valentines-day>

 

Je ne pouvais pas l’expliquer dans l’histoire mais c’est plutôt cool : Haru a acheté une bague de style Claddagh à Makoto parce qu’il voulait lui montrer qu’il était bien conscient du fait que Makoto et lui avaient toujours été meilleurs amis avant de devenir partenaires, mais qu’en lui donnant une bague il lui disait qu’il voulait être avec lui en tant que partenaire pour le reste de sa vie. C’est vraiment adorable, mais bon, soyons honnêtes, Haru serait trop embarrassé pour lui dire tout ça en face… Par contre quand Makoto finit par lui poser la question, il lui dit le nom du dessin, et Mako comprend le symbolisme quand il va chercher sur Internet :)

 


	2. Code : Aiguilles à tricoter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le reste de la conversation entre Rin et Haru, et comment Haru réfléchit à la manière dont Makoto et lui se sont mis ensemble.

Notes de l’auteur:

J’espère que ça va clarifier les choses. Je ne suis pas sûr-e d’améliorer les choses, mais j’ai appris tant de choses après avoir posté cette fanfic, plus que je n’en ai apprises pendant toutes mes dernières années d’écriture. Les commentaires m’ont aidés à grandir, bien plus que je ne peux le dire, et je vous en suis reconnaissant-e, à vous tous.

 

J’espère que vous aimerez.

 

EDIT : J’ai essayé de modifier comment Haru se souvient de sa relation avec Rin et de comment il s’est mis avec Makoto autant que possible. Ce n’est sans doute toujours pas extraordinaire, mais je ne vais plus revenir sur cette histoire maintenant. Elle est ce qu’elle est, et finalement, je suis content-e de l’avoir écrite et postée. Une fois de plus, merci à chaque personne qui a laissé un commentaire, je les ai tous vraiment, vraiment appréciés !

 

* * *

 

 

Haru était en plein milieu de la rediffusion d’un de ses documentaires préférés sur l’océan lorsque son téléphone sonna sur la table. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge, et vu qu’il était à peu près l’heure que Makoto sorte du travail, il se dit qu’il ferait mieux de vérifier son téléphone, car ça pourrait être lui.

 

A sa grande surprise, c’était Rin.

 

Rin : ‘ _Va sur Skype_.’

Haru : ‘ _Je suis occupé_ ’

Rin : ‘ _T’es sur ton canap en train de regarder un documentaire sur Planète. Va sur Skype, j’ai quelque chose à te dire._ ’

 

Haru soupira, refermant son téléphone et marchait jusqu’à sa chambre pour aller sur l’ordinateur. C’était soit ça, soit éteindre son téléphone, et il voulait qu’il soit allumé si jamais Makoto avait besoin de lui.

 

Il s’assit et attendit que l’ordinateur se mette en route, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être si important pour Rin qu’il ait besoin de lui parler tout de suite au lieu d’attendre le samedi, le jour où ils parlaient d’habitude, ou même de juste lui envoyer un email.

 

Il se connecta, et Rin démarra immédiatement un appel, qu’Haru accepta.

 

« Ouvre tes mails », dit Rin, et il paraissait excité, presque haletant.

 

« Salut à toi aussi », ronchonna Haru en s’exécutant.

 

« Est-ce que tu vois mon message ? » demanda Rin.

 

Si Haru devait vraiment deviner lequel c’était, il aurait parié sur celui avec l’objet : « A L’AIDE JE VEUX DEMANDER AI EN MARIAGE TU PENSES QUOI DE CETTE BAGUE ????? ».

 

Haru était un peu surpris de voir que Rin allait _enfin_ (même si Haru n’avait rien à dire sur ce sujet) le demander en mariage, mais en même temps, il ne l’était pas tant que ça. C’était évident qu’ils allaient passer leur vie ensemble, comme pour Makoto et lui. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à la petite boite cachée dans une poche de manteau dans leur armoire.

 

« Je le vois. Deux secondes. »

 

Il ouvrit la photo en pièce jointe, une bague avec une gemme verte au milieu, entouré de deux triangles en diamant. L’anneau s’amincissait à mesure qu’on s’éloignait de son centre. Il était vraiment magnifique.

 

« C’est joli », dit Haru, et un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Rin. « Ca va lui aller comme un gant. Tu vas lui donner quand ? »

 

« Aah, je pense…le mois prochain ? »

 

« Tu penses ? »

 

« Je n’ai pas tout prévu, pas encore », marmonna Rin en se grattant l’arrière de la tête. « Je me suis juste vraiment occupé de trouver la bague… Le putain de boss de Ai essaie toujours de le caser avec une de ses filles. Il arrête pas de parler de bébés mignons et de jeunes hommes costauds et travailleurs. C’est dégueu. »

 

« Ouais ça a l’air dégueu. »

 

« Et toi alors ? Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin poser la question à Makoto ? »

 

« Enfin ? »

 

« Ca fait six ans mec. »

 

Haru soupira.

 

« Tu veux voir la bague ? »

 

« Je le savais ! » s’exclama Rin, se penchant en avant sur son siège et appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Montre à moi. »

 

Haru se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire, où il trouva la boite et en sortit la bague. Il se rassit, et alluma la lampe de bureau avant de tenir le bijou devant la caméra.

 

« Ah, pas mal. C’est quoi la gravure ? »

 

« Ça s’appelle un anneau de style Claddagh. C’est celte, ça symbolise une profonde amitié. »

 

Rin sourit.

 

« Ça vous va plutôt bien. »

 

Haru replaça la bague dans la boite et la mit de côté.

« Je vais lui demander demain. C’est notre anniversaire… On va sortir au restaurant, et puis je l’emmènerai à notre parc préféré. Il y a une jolie mare là-bas. Avec un peu de chance ça sera le crépuscule. »

 

« Makoto va adorer ça », remarqua Rin, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

 

« C’est le but. »

 

« Je te parie dix dollars qu’il se met à pleurer. »

 

« Ouais, probab’ .»

 

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, puis le sourire de Rin prit une teinte plus nostalgique.

 

« On a pris la bonne décision à l’époque », dit-il, et Haru hocha la tête.

 

« Ça aurait fini en désastre », acquiesça-t-il facilement. « Je suis bien plus heureux maintenant. »

 

Rin mit une main sur sa poitrine comme s’il était offensé.

« Aïe, Haru, ça fait mal ! »

 

Haru haussa les épaules.

« Bah, toi aussi tu es plus heureux. »

 

« Ouais », fit Rin. « Je le suis. »

 

« Je suis content », répondit Haru, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 

Le calme revint.

 

« T’sais… Je pense…d’une certaine façon… Je t’aime toujours comme je t’aimais au lycée », dit Rin, et Haru approuva de la tête.

 

« Je pense que moi aussi », fit-il écho, parce que juste avant qu’ils ne se mettent ensemble, ça avait été un maelström, comme un paroxysme électrique, avant que tout ne se casse la figure autour d’eux, parce qu’ils n’avaient jamais été faits l’un pour l’autre et n’auraient jamais tenu la distance.

 

Et pourtant, aucun d’eux ne pourrait jamais oublier la puissance des émotions qui les avaient poussés à se mettre ensemble en premier lieu, même s’ils avaient réalisé plus tard qu’ils étaient amoureux d’autres gens.

 

Bien que le silence qui avait suivi la déclaration d’Haru avait été sérieux, presque solennel, Rin ne mit pas longtemps à plisser les yeux avec une expression taquine sur le visage.

 

« Ca t’arrive d’avoir des regrets ? A propos de nous ? » demanda Rin, et Haru combattit l’envie de lui faire un fuck lorsqu’il entendit l’intonation de sa voix et remarqua le sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

 

« Parfois », répondit Haru, et il laissa Rin mariner pendant un long moment avec une expression surprise et tellement, tellement stupide. « Surtout qu’on n’ait pas arrêté plus tôt. »

 

Haru avait pensé dire ça en blaguant, mais le poids de sa déclaration planait sinistrement au-dessus d’eux, parce que c’était quelque chose qu’ils ressentaient tous les deux. Le regret d’avoir même essayé de sortir ensemble, parce qu’en faisant ça ils avaient blessé les personnes qui leur étaient les plus chères.

 

Haru avait toujours aimé Makoto, mais il n’avait jamais compris ce que cela signifiait. S’il avait eu les mots, s’il n’avait pas eu peur de réfléchir à leur relation, il aurait peut-être réalisé à quel point Makoto comptait pour lui, bien plus tôt qu’il ne l’avait fait. A la place, Haru avait dû aller jusqu’à briser le cœur de son meilleur ami pour comprendre, pour que son esprit réalise que Makoto était tout pour lui.

 

Makoto était son âme sœur, et Haru avait été un adolescent idiot avec des hormones en folie qui avait presque tout détruit parce qu’il avait compris tout ça trop tard, seulement après avoir déjà blessé Makoto.

 

C’était parce qu’il y avait eu Rin, qui était lumineux et intense, qui allumait un brasier en Haru, un feu qu’il avait déjà senti remuer en lui, quand il avait regardé Makoto, mais c’était différent, parce que là avec Rin il l’acceptait sans crainte, il l’alimentait avec lui. Rin, surtout, attisait leur flamme, et le désir dans ses yeux, comme le magnétisme indéniable qu’il y avait entre eux avaient été juste assez puissants pour les pousser l’un dans les bras de l’autre.

 

Il y avait eu tellement de trucs qui s’accumulaient, de tension, et puis leur attirance s’était un jour terminée en session de sexe stupéfiant quand Rin était venu le voir.

 

Juste après qu’ils aient couché ensemble pour la première fois, Haru s’était senti euphorique, complet ; deux heures après, une fois que Rin était parti, il s’était plutôt senti vide, et il n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, même s’il quelque part il savait que ce n’était pas à cause de l’absence de Rin. Haru n’oublierait jamais et n’arrêterait jamais de regretter à quel point il avait été stupide à ce moment-là, parce qu’alors il refermait la porte sur Rin, c’était le visage de Makoto qui s’était imposé à lui. Même s’il n’avait pas non plus pu mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette vision. Il avait passé un long moment dans la baignoire cette nuit-là, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si brisé alors qu’il était supposé être heureux et amoureux.

 

Une semaine plus tard, il avait dit à Makoto que Rin et lui sortaient ensemble, et il avait senti son sang se glacer sous le choc de voir l’expression dévastée qui avait traversé le visage de Makoto avant qu’il ne puisse le cacher – et tout d’un coup, il avait compris.

 

Makoto était amoureux de lui.

 

Quand il avait finalement reconnu ce qu’étaient vraiment les attentions de Makoto à son égard, cela avait été à la fois un des meilleurs et des pires moments de la vie d’Haru. C’était le meilleur, parce que soudainement le besoin d’avoir l’attention de Makoto était parfaitement compréhensible – il n’oublierait jamais la façon dont son cœur avait cogné contre sa poitrine quand le désir physique et émotionnel qu’il avait pour Makoto et qu’il avait réprimé pendant des années s’était emparé à nouveau de lui – mais c’était aussi le pire, parce que pour être avec Makoto, il devrait inévitablement rompre avec Rin.

 

Rin, qui était encore si fragile. Rin, qui avait du mal à avoir confiance en lui. Rin, qui avait un intense problème de solitude. Rin, qui faisait tant d’efforts pour abaisser ses barrières, pour pouvoir compter de nouveau sur les autres.

 

Ce n’était pas juste à propos de lui, ou même de Makoto et lui. Haru se retrouvait soudainement en plein milieu d’une sorte de scénario de série de télévision, dans un énorme chaos émotionnel, et il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait faire.

 

Dans son indécision, il resta dans une sorte de pseudo-relation avec Rin ; après la deuxième (et dernière) fois qu’ils aient couchés ensemble dans un effort désespéré pour retrouver leurs premiers sentiments, Haru avait été si troublé par l’expérience, par sa déception en lui-même et par le fait qu’il s’était tellement, tellement trompé sur ses sentiments sur Rin, qu’ils avaient totalement arrêté de coucher ensemble. Le feu était parti, et Haru était déchiré entre vouloir qu’il revienne (parce qu’il  devait bien avoir quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, qui justifie d’avoir blessé Makoto) et souhaiter qu’il puisse juste rompre et courtiser son meilleur ami.

 

Il reconnaissait maintenant, à vingt-quatre ans, qu’il avait été un idiot à dix-huit, et sur la fin, un salaud, surtout vu ce qu’il avait fait dans les semaines qui avaient suivies.

 

Rin n’avait pas paru être ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir coucher avec lui (peut-être même soulagé, en y repensant), mais les choses s’étaient tendues – même si en fait, elles l’avaient été même avant que Rin ne quitte sa maison la nuit où ils avaient perdu ensemble leur virginité. Rin et lui s’étaient éloignés depuis cette première fois, et il y avait une atmosphère tendue dès qu’ils étaient ensemble, comme à chaque fois, en plus douloureux et intense, que Haru passait du temps avec Makoto.

 

Alors Haru fit ce qu’il faisait le mieux, même s’il savait que c’était mal ; il ignora le problème et se cacha. Il passa beaucoup de temps dans sa baignoire ou à la piscine, en se disant qu’il était vraiment un être humain horrible, à être si indécis, et si stupide d’avoir un jour décider d’impliquer Rin dans ses émotions encore plus stupides, et il essaya de gérer la lourde culpabilité d’avoir blessé Makoto, ainsi que le regret d’avoir même tenté de sortir avec Rin.

 

Il n’alluma presque jamais son téléphone.

 

Les semaines passèrent, et soudainement il n’avait plus de temps pour réfléchir – Rin était sur le point de partir en Australie. Haru réalisa que c’était sa dernière chance, parce qu’ils n’avaient pas encore parlé du tout de ce qu’ils feraient quand il partirait. Maintenant, il pouvait dire à Rin qu’il voulait rester au Japon, et qu’il vaudrait mieux qu’ils rompent, et il y aurait moins de ressentiment.

 

Et après, peut-être, s’il n’était pas trop tard, s’il n’avait pas encore tout gâché, il pourrait demander à Makoto de sortir avec lui.

 

Ainsi, le week-end avant le vol de Rin, alors qu’il était en train de brancher son portable déchargé pour qu’il puisse dire à Rin par message qu’il voulait parler, ce dernier avait fait son apparition devant sa maison, avait presque défoncé sa porte et avait commencé à sangloter comme il le faisait souvent, hoquetant qu’il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, et qu’il se sentait comme « une vraie merde qui ne servait à rien », parce qu’il ne voulait pas être avec Haru, et que leur relation était une erreur, et qu’il était désolé mais il fallait qu’ils rompent, parce qu’il avait voulu rompre depuis qu’ils avaient commencé mais qu’il n’avait juste pas su comment.

 

Haru se rappelait parfaitement le soulagement qu’il avait éprouvé, comment il avait – chose inhabituelle – pris Rin dans ses bras et lui avait dit que c’était bon, qu’il ressentait exactement la même chose.

 

Après cet épisode, ils s’étaient assis et avaient parlé pendant longtemps. Rin avait expliqué qu’il avait réalisé qu’il était vraiment amoureux de Nitori-kun et qu’il n’avait eu qu’un béguin pour Haru, parce qu’il était fasciné par son style de nage, par sa beauté, et par l’esprit de compétition entre eux, qui l’avait rendu brusquement aveugle face à la compagnie stable, profonde et affectueuse que lui offrait Nitori-kun.

 

Haru ne s’était jamais autant identifié à quelqu’un comme il s’identifiait à Rin à cet instant, et il lui dit à son tour qu’il allait demander à Makoto de sortir avec lui. Une fois de plus, il fit une chose inhabituelle pour lui ce soir-là, il réfléchit sur lui-même pendant sa conversation avec Rin et parla de comment il aurait dû avoir vu ses sentiments très différents envers Rin et Makoto pour ce qu’ils étaient réellement. Rin pleura encore un peu, et Haru n’oublierait jamais à quel point il paraissait brisé lorsqu’il posa les deux questions qui étaient lourdes au cœur d’Haru.

 

« Est-ce qu’on a trop merdé ? Est-ce que c’est trop tard ? »

 

« On ne le saura pas tant qu’on aura pas essayé », avait répondu Haru.

 

A l’époque, Haru n’avait pas été réellement sûr que Makoto puisse même le croire quand il se déclarerait, parce qu’il savait que cela ressemblerait à une confession sortie de nulle part, surtout que Makoto pensait probablement qu’Haru avait passé tout ce temps enlacé avec Rin. Mais il en avait assez de prendre des décisions stupides, et il n’allait pas laisser Makoto aller à Tokyo et vivre à l’autre bout de la ville, entouré de nouvelles personnes, où on le lui volerait sûrement. La vie de Haru n’était pas un shojo manga ; il connaissait la personne avec qui il voulait vraiment sortir, et il n’allait pas perdre encore plus de temps. Il n’était pas certain de ce qu’il ferait si Makoto lui disait non, si c’était trop tard, et honnêtement il n’avait pas été capable d’y penser, parce que sinon il ne lui aurait jamais demandé. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il voulait Makoto à ses côtés, et même s’il était jeune, il était plutôt certain qu’il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

 

Vraiment. Ça avait toujours été Makoto.

 

Après leur discussion, Rin s’était éclipsé juste avant que le dernier train pour Samezuka ne parte, et Haru était allé se coucher avec l’espoir et la crainte pesant lourdement dans sa poitrine.

 

Le jour où Rin s’envola pour l’Australie, Haru se déclara à Makoto, et ce dernier accepta sa confession, malgré l’hésitation qu’Haru avait remarquée dans ses yeux. Ils étaient ensemble depuis, et Haru avait fait beaucoup d’efforts pour que Makoto ait confiance en ses sentiments et dans leur relation.

 

« Ouais, on a presque tout gâché, genre, on a presque totalement merdé », répondit Rin, ramenant Haru au présent.

 

Haru hocha la tête, et Rin continua.

 

« Mais tu sais, si on ne l’avait pas fait, on ne serait pas là où on est maintenant. Du coup, je ne peux pas trop dire que je regrette. »

 

« Ouais…mais j’aurais voulu ne pas l’avoir blessé », murmura Haru.

 

Un élan d’insécurité flamboya en lui alors qu’il repensait à quel point il avait blessé Makoto toutes ces années auparavant.

 

« J’espère qu’il me dira oui », finit-il par laisser échapper.

 

Rin eut un petit rire sarcastique, en le regardant comme s’il était un crétin.

 

« Ecoute, s’il vous a supporté toi et tes bizarreries aussi longtemps, je ne pense pas qu’il va te lâcher de sitôt », dit Rin, et l’atmosphère s’allégea de nouveau.

 

« Je suppose. »

 

« Enfin bon, est-ce que tu approuves mon choix de bague ? » demanda Rin, et Haru hocha la tête en réponse. « Okay, j’ai décidé du coup. Je vais te laisser, comme ça je vais regarder des restaurants et des hôtels super chics et je vais tenter de comprendre tout ce truc de demande en mariage. »

 

« Okay », dit Haru, avant d’ajouter rapidement, « Souhaite-moi bonne chance pour demain. »

 

« Tu n’en auras pas besoin, mais d’accord. A plus ! »

 

Et Rin coupa la connexion.

 

Haru éteignit l’ordinateur et ramassa la boite de la bague, la ramenant à sa cachette dans l’armoire. Il regarda l’heure, en se disant que Makoto avait un peu de retard. Il décida de ne pas se tracasser et alla commencer à préparer à manger dans la cuisine.

 

Alors qu’il cuisinait, Haru ressentit cette douleur si particulière dans sa poitrine, qui lui signalait que cela faisait trop longtemps depuis qu’il avait parlé à Makoto pour la dernière fois, et de temps en temps, il se surprenait à fixer la porte, en souhaitant que Makoto l’ouvre pour rentrer.

 

Après qu’il eut fini de cuisiner, il sortit son téléphone. Pas de nouveaux messages ni d’appels en absence.

 

Il envoya un message à Makoto, qui lui répondit qu’il était au bar, et Haru sentit une vague de tristesse le traverser. Après s’être assuré que tout allait bien, il tenta une botte secrète en demandant à Makoto de juste rentrer à la maison. Il demandait rarement beaucoup de Makoto, et il savait que ce dernier aurait du mal à résister à sa requête. Haru avait juste tellement, tellement envie de le voir.

 

Finalement, Makoto rentra bel et bien à la maison, et ce fut un désastre émotionnel suivi du plus heureux évènement dont il eut jamais fait l’expérience. Mais après tout ça, alors qu’il était allongé au-dessus de Makoto, apaisé par la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde, avec une bague au doigt qui prouvait que Makoto ressentait exactement la même chose, Haru put honnêtement se dire qu’il était l’homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

 

Parce que Makoto avait choisi, choisissait et choisirait encore d’être avec lui.

 

Parce qu’ils seraient ensemble pour toujours.

 

* * *

 

Notes de l’auteur

 

Merci d’avoir lu jusqu’ici !

La bague de Rin pour Ai

<https://www.gemologica.com/garnet-diamond-mens-white-gold-oval-ring-p-1913.html>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai enfin posté cette traduction (je me suis lâché-e sur les conversations entre Rin et Haru haha)! J'espère que si des lecteurs français passaient par là, iels ont apprécié l'histoire et ma traduction! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires à l'auteur de la fic originale (ou à moi, en français, si vous voulez aussi haha)


End file.
